Instinct
by sas.90
Summary: CBPC July Feels like the first time. Booth's first kill.


_**Cullen's Bullpen Challenge, July; 'Feels like the first time'**_

**Note; **'Kay, so I read the challenge of this month a few weeks ago and like a million ideas popped into my head, but I thought this was the best one and this also had the most possibilities. I wrote this a while ago before my muse took off again (like it has atm) and I'm actually pretty proud. Wrote it within an hour. Anyway so the challenge was 'feels like the first time' and your story had to contain only 1 character from Bones, just one. You had to write a story about the first time they did something, but it had to convey how it has helped to shape who they are today. I think my oneshot shows that:) So now enough of my blabbering .. I hope you like this oneshot :)

**Disclaimer; **Don't like these... ahem.. I don't own Bones, I don't own Booth (shit) just the plot!_**  
**_

* * *

**Instinct.**_**  
**_

Seeley Booth's side stung as he made his way through the chilly forest, the moist mist hanging around him making it almost impossible for him to breathe. He wasn't sure how long he had been walking, but it was long enough to make him feel exhausted. The sun had long ago set and the woods were wrapped in darkness the path in front of him only to be illuminated by the small flashlight he held in his hand.

He had stumbled several times over tree roots that he hadn't seen and he was pretty sure that his face was covered in scratches from low hanging branches, but he couldn't risk using his large flashlight. He might get noticed. And if they noticed him, then he would be screwed. No, that wasn't an option. He'd just have to concentrate on completing the task that had been given to him.

Booth jumped slightly as another set of twigs broke underneath his leather boots, he paused and listened, but no sound followed. It was mouse-still in the forest, except for the occasional call of a night owl. The same path that he had been following for what it seemed hours didn't want to end and Booth was beginning to wonder if maybe his instict had let him down. Earlier he had come across two seperate paths, one of them leading him further into the dark forest and the other one leading him up a hill. He had went with his gut and taken the slightly narrower path that would lead him further into the forest, but now he was starting to doubt his choice. He had taken the right path, right? There wasn't enough time to go back and take the other path; plus it was risky. What if he ran into someone? Seeley Booth stopped for a second to contemplate his thoughts. There seemed to be coming no end on this path any time soon and maybe if he ran back he would be in time, but if he wasn't..

He let a small sigh escape his lips and struggled to fish a small metal compass out of his pocket. He directed the flashlight's small beam at it and squinted to make out the tiny orange arrow that was pointing towards his chest. North was behind him, so south in front of him which meant he was going the right way. He glanced at the arrow once more before putting the compass back in his pocket and continuening his journey along the muddy path.

He had to be almost there now, the others were probably already there. Suddenly he heard something fluttering and something scraped quickly across his cheek. Booth stopped, feeling his heart beat in his throat. He reached up to touch his cheek and felt something warm and sticky on his fingers. Blood.

"Damn it." He cursed quietly and quickly looked up when he heard rustling on the side of the path. He heard twigs break and then more rustling. Booth reached for his gun and took a few steps backwards, aiming his firearm towards the rustling sound, he narrowed his eyes and peered through the darkness.

Nothing. It was quiet. He licked his lips and lowered his gun slightly, it had probably been some kind of animal. Booth started walking again, holding his gun in his hand this time just to be safe. After several minutes he saw someone standing in the distance and he smiled slightly to himself as he recognized the hat that the person was wearing. It was one of his buddies; he had reached the place. He watched as his buddy turned around and was about to give him a thumbs up when suddenly the guy they had been looking for jumped up behind his buddy, his gun aimed and ready to pull the trigger.

Booth acted on instinct. It happened so fast that he barely even realized what he had done. The sound of the gunshot echoed between the large trees followed by an awkward silence. The seconds that passed seemed hours to Booth as he slowly approaced the scene.

"Johnson?" His voice was slightly scratchy and it carried a tone of fear.

"He's dead." Booth sighed with relief when he heard his buddy's voice respond. When he saw the lifeless body on the ground a lump formed in his throat. Blood seeped from the small hole in the man's forehead down to his ears and his dark eyes were wide open, staring up at the dark sky above them.

"That was close man, you got him." Johnson hit Booth's strong shoulder in a friendly manner and grinned.

"Your first kill. They'll be proud; right between his eyes. You'll make a good sniper some day."

Booth offered him a tight lipped smile and looked at the body once more. He had acted on instinct. Saved his friend and killed the bad guy. This was only his first kill, but he was sure that there would follow many, many more.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Note; **Reviews are welcome and very much loved**  
**


End file.
